The Sphinx and the Liger's Date
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: Fudo Yuji takes Akiyama Sora, aka Sky Panther, on a date after the fall of Panther Claw.


Sora's eyes flew open as she rose from the bed, wincing slightly as she clutched her stomach. Her torso was wrapped in bandages, and she gasped when she came to a realization. She let go of her torso and gawked at her… hands! She had human hands again! But how? When? She looked under her covers and saw that she had feet. Her paws were gone! She looked up and saw a mirror sitting across from her. She gasped as she saw her reflection. She had short, straight, blue hair, reaching her shoulders, and green, cat-like, eyes. Her tan skin was just the right shade as her curves showed off her figure well, including her C-Cup breasts. Her wings and tail were gone as well.

"What's happened to me…?" she asked herself as she touched her face. "I'm… Human again…!"

"I see you're awake."

Sora jumped and turned to see a man with short, red, hair, green eyes, and glasses. He was dressed as a doctor, a white lab coat over his red Chinese shirt, and slacks.

"Who… Who are you?" Sora demanded as she got into a defensive stance.

The redhead smiled, "I'm Doctor Hasuma Ryuki."

She looked around, "So where are we?"

"You're in ARMOR's infirmary."

Sora blinked, "ARMOR?"

"Altered-Reality Monitoring and Operational Response," Ryuki clarified. "We're basically interdimensional police."

"Are you a member as well?"

He nodded, "I'm also the Director of DORA, the Department of Rider Affairs."

"Rider…" she then gasped as she remembered, "Kamen Rider! Where is Kamen Rider Liger? Where's Yuji?"

Ryuki smiled, "Don't worry, Akiyama-san. Yuji-san is safe and sound. He, as well as Green Lantern Alan-kun and Shinichi-kun, managed to defeat Sister Jill and Panther Claw."

Sora was almost speechless, "They… won?"

Ryuki nodded, "Hai, they were victorious in their mission and Panther Claw has been officially dissolved."

***KNOCK KNOCK***

They both turned to the door and Sora smiled wide as she saw Yuji walk into the room. He wore a long, dark blue, coat over a red zip-up hoodie/vest, and blue muscle shirt, and dark blue jeans and black boots. He had his left arm behind his back and a grin on his face.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or has my sleeping beauty awoken without her kiss?" Yuji teased as he walked in. He removed his arm from behind his back and revealed a bouquet of roses. "For you."

Sora blushed as she took the bouquet and sniffed the roses, "They smell heavenly."

Ryuki smiled, "Welcome back, Yuji-san."

Yuji saluted, "Thank you, Hasuma-kanchou! I am happy to report that Sister Jill and Panther Claw are now six feet under."

"I saw your battles," the Director nodded. "You gave Black Claw and Jill quite the beatings."

Sora gasped, "You defeated Sister Jill?"

Yuji shook his head, "No, I only kicked her ass. Shinichi was the one who finished her off." He smiled at Sora, "I'm glad the operation was a success."

She blinked with confusion, "Operation?" She gasped, "That's right!" She turned to Ryuki, "Ryuki-sensei, what happened to me? Why do I have hands and feet? I was a Kaijin, but I look human now!"

Ryuki chuckled, "You can thank ARMOR's Science Department for that. We basically implanted special nanobots that are able to transform your body, based on your will and thought processes. Right now, you're Akiyama Sora; an average 19-year-old girl. Should you ever want to fight, the nanobots will transform your body and you shall become Sky Panther, the bomber-Sphinx Kaijin."

"So, what's gonna happen to me now?" Sora inquired.

"You'll be working here, at ARMOR, of course," Ryuki replied with a smile. "You may have been an enemy, but that's in the past now. Yuji-san believes in you, so it's best to give you a chance."

Tears began to well up in her eyes as Sora bowed deeply, "Thank you…"

Yuji smiled and kissed her on the cheek as he revealed a bag of clothes, "I'll be waiting outside, so get dressed, OK?" She nodded and the two men left the room, leaving Sora to change into her new attire.

* * *

Outside, Ryuki blinked, "Wait, you bought her clothes?"

Yuji grinned, "I'm in six relationships with six different women, so I know a thing or two about fashion. Plus, I know your mom, remember?"

Ryuki chuckled, "You have a point there!" The door opened and Yuji and Ryuki turned.

Sora was now clad in blue jean shorts, black and gold sandals and a blue halter top trimmed in gold. Around her neck was a gold necklace, with a jade stone in the center, and gold Ankh earrings. She had gold bracelets on her wrists. She also wore blue and gold, thigh-high, stripe socks and blue and white sneakers. The clothes and jewelry were a good contrast with her skin tone and she blushing a healthy red.

"Wow, Yuji pulled out all the stops," Ryuki commented.

Sora blushed harder, "How do I look?"

Yuji put an arm around her waist and smiled, "Like a princess." He turned to Ryuki, "I'll see ya later, Ryuki."

Ryuki nodded and the two made their way for the nearest exit.

* * *

Sora's eyes were wide with awe as she gazed at what she saw in front of her. She was in a giant train station that was filled with shopping stores, amusement park rides, and even a zoo!

"Where… are we?" she stammered.

"King's Terminal," Yuji answered. "We're in another dimension where beings of different species, worlds, and even time periods, congregate."

She blinked as she saw several beings clad in organic armor, walking among crowds of people. "What are they?"

"They're called Imagin, beings who have lost their way, and bodies, to time. Some reside in the King's Terminal, spending time with people who are simply passing through." He eyed Sora, "So, what would you like to do, Sora?"

"I don't know… I've never been to a place like this before. My sisters and I grew up poor, so we stole whatever food and clothing we could. Then Scarlet Claw-sama found us and everything went black."

_'So, she was brainwashed,'_ Yuji thought. He sighed, "So they took advantage of you." She frowned and nodded. "Well, then I guess our first stop is to get you some clothes."

She blinked, "Clothes?"

* * *

About two hours later, Sora and Yuji came out of a shop with bags of clothes.

"You really didn't have to do this for me…" Sora blushed.

"One, you need the clothes. And B, I wanted to get you these."

"But some of them were pretty expensive," she pressed on.

"I'm rich," he shrugged.

She grinned, "Are you spoiling me?"

Yuji got in her ear and whispered huskily, "Maybe I am."

Sora felt shivers up and down her spine as her face grew bright red, "A-a-anyway… Let's keep going! There are still lots I wanna see here!" She started to power walk, trying to leave Yuji behind."

He grinned, "This is gonna be fun…"

So, the day continued and so did their date. Yuji bought Sora anything and everything she wanted, within reason of course. Money wasn't an issue, but Yuji made sure Sora got things that she could make last. Yuji then took her to the Terminal's many amusement park rides. Yuji laughed that Sora screamed through the roller coasters and bungee jumps. He took her to the Terminal's zoo and she was amazed at the exotic assortment of animals. She especially enjoyed seeing the different species of cats.

They sat down at a café and had some drinks, resting from the running around they had done. So Sora decided to start some conversation.

"Ne, Yuji," she spoke up.

"What's up?"

She shifted in her seat, "I was wondering… What made you wanna become a Kamen Rider?"

Yuji sighed as he lifted his Snapple bottle and stared through the glass, the juice sloshing back and forth, "I guess, it was to avenge someone I loved…"

Sora hung her head down, "I'm sorry…"

He smiled, "Don't worry about it."

She was at ease and leaned over the table, her hands supporting her chin, "So, you said you were a Manakyte. What is that, exactly?"

Yuji snapped his fingers and his right arm was covered in flames, that disappeared to reveal an arm that was covered in dark blue scales, matching his eye color. "Manakytes are dragons that have the ability to take on human form. Manakytes can also be born as humans, as I have, but our blood is dormant until a certain point in time."

Sora gazed at Yuji's scale covered arm, "May I touch it?" He nodded and Sora ran her fingers over the scales. They were smooth to the touch, yet hard on impact. "Did you fight Sister Jill like this?"

Yuji grinned, "I fought her with a higher version of this form. I used a little over 50% of my full power, to be exact."

"Amazing…" she marveled. Clearly, there was more to Yuji than she first thought. To fight Sister Jill and win, using only 50% percent of his true power, Yuji must be a powerful being. "So, what about your…family?"

Yuji leaned back in his seat as his scales vanished from view, "Well, I have six girlfriends." He grinned, "Don't worry, you'll meet them soon."

Sora blushed. She realized that Yuji was attractive, but to actually support six lovers was incredible to her. And she would be the seventh. She only wondered how he would interact with them at night, and that got Sora blushing.

"Hey,Yuji," Shinichi called as he approached the couple.

"Yo," Yuji greeted.

"So, who's your new lady friend?"

Yuji smiles and pats Sora on the shoulders, "Meet Sora, aka Sky Panther!"

Sora bowed, "Hello."

Shinichi bugged, "What? The carpet bomber?"

Yuji nodded, "Yup. Sora, meet Showa." Sora panicked and hid behind Yuji.

Shinichi put his hands up, "Hey, relax. If Yuji says you're good, you're good. I've made friends out of people trying to kill me too."

Sora heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"I only kill in combat," Shinichi clarified.

Yuji nodded, "True. And he may look like a devil, but he's actually pretty much a pervy angel." Sora blinked.

Shinichi blinked as well, "Devil? Angel? Huh, never been called that before." He then got serious, "Sora, believe it or not, you and I are a lot alike."

Sora blinked, "Really?"

He nodded, "When I was six, a bastard kidnapped me, turned me into a killing machine."

Sora paled and Yuji chuckled, "Now he's a kickass hero."

Shinichi nodded, "If it wasn't for Rena and my pals, I may have turned back into that heartless bastard."

"They must be of great importance to you, these friends of yours," Sora complimented.

Shinichi shrugged, "They're an odd bunch, and we play games, but they were the ones who managed to persuade me to never run away. Actually, Mion beat me up for trying to run away."

Yuji nodded, "Good thing too, or else we may have met on the battle field."

"No, you would've faced BLACK 13," Shinichi corrected.

"Oh, right. I forgot about him."

"BLACK 13?" Sora inquired.

"Supposed to be a really badass weapon version of Shinichi here. Spoke to him a few times and when he's not killing his enemies he can be a real dick." Sora paled.

"Because BLACK 13 doesn't understand mercy or holding back," Shinichi reminded.

"Basically."

Shinichi tapped the side of his skull, "That's why he's stuck in my head." He yawned, "Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone. Rena-chan's waiting for me back home." Yuji nodded and Shinichi waved as he left the café.

Sora gave Yuji a small smile, "I always thought he'd be scarier. I mean he was brutal from what I've seen and heard."

Yuji shook his head, "That's only in the field. In the street, he's one of the nicest kids you could ever meet. But that doesn't mean he's weak." He smiled, "Now then, on to the next stop."

* * *

The couple was at a Karaoke Box and rented a room. They made their way to a booth and as Yuji opened the door, he bumped into Yokoshima and Asmodeus, who was straightening her clothes.

"Oh, hey Yuji!" Yokoshima greeted.

"Yo," Yuji returned. "Had fun in there?"

Yokoshima blushed, "Pretty much. Sang a few songs, the usual."

Yuji grinned, "Yeah, I'm sure Asmo-chan really knows how to wet your whistle. Bow chicka bow wow!"

"In more ways than one!" Asmodeus added.

"Bow chicka bow wow!" they cheered.

Yokoshima shook his head out of embarrassment, "I swear, if I didn't know any better I'd think you two were related."

Yuji shrugged, "Not my fault we get along so well."

"Well, why don't we go back in a few more rounds then?"

"Bow chicka bow wow," Asmodeus grinned. Yokoshima laughed as they went back inside.

Sora blinked, "Who were they?"

"More ARMOR operatives. Let's go in. By the way, it might smell like sweat, sex, and sin." He opened the door and they took their seats. "So, why don't you start?"

Sora panicked, "WHAT? Why do I have to start?"

He smiled, "Because I wanna hear you sing."

There it was again, that smile. The smile that never fails to melt her heart. She blushed hard and tried to look away, "I'm not ready…! Maybe you should go first… so I can better prepare myself!"

Yui shook his head in amusement as he got up to the small stage and pressed a button on the remote. He took the microphone in his right hand. The music started with a guitar rift before Yuji took his chance to sing…

**Yuji's song: "Count on Me" by Default**

I know that life ain't always good to you.  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
You got to thinking there was no way out  
You started sinking and it pulled you down  
It may be tough you've to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you  
Carry on

Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me  
To hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
Well you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me  
To hold you till that feeling is gone

I wonder why nobody's waiting on you  
I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times  
I'd love to be the light that finds you  
I see a silver lining on your cloud  
I'll pick you up whenever you fall down  
Just take my hand and I will help you stand

Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on

Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is  
Gone so you can live today  
Seems so long to yesterday  
Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on

CARRY ON!

You know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on

Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
You can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone

Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone

Yokoshima and Asmodeus gave their round of applause while Sora was absolutely speechless. She felt Yuji's passion from the song and it blew her away.

Yuji got off the stage, "Asmo-chan, you want a turn?"

"No thanks," she declined, "I already sang."

Yokoshima grinned, "Oh, I made her sing. I made her sing loud. Bow chika bow wow!"

Yuji laughed, "I told you it was catchy!"

Sora rose from her seat, "I'll sing!"

Yuji smiled and handed her the mic, "Alright then."

She took the mic in hand and walked onto the stage. She selected her song and readied herself to blow her date away!

**Sora's song: "Pure Eyes" by Yuna Ito**

What you gonna do, touch me baby  
Am I in love, kiss me baby  
Motto, zutto chikaku de kanjitai  
Dareka wo suki ni naru to  
Sukitooru hitomi ni utsuru  
Sono subete wo tashikametai no  
Falling for you...

Don't you feel, I can feel  
Wasurekaketa kodou ga hibikidaseba  
I know the reason why  
Nazeka mienai sekai mo miete kuru no

Sarigenaku kawasu  
kotoba ni shikumimareta MESSAGE  
Shirazu shirazu kyori ga  
Chikadzuite yuku

What you gonna do, touch me baby  
Am I in love, kiss me baby  
Afureru kono omoi wo tsutaetai  
Koi ni kidzuita toki wa  
Mou sude ni ochite iru mono  
Dare no te ni mo tomerarenai no  
Falling for you

Wake me up, light me up  
Setsunaku kono kokoro wa sasayaku kedo  
Dive in love, fall in love  
Demo omou hodo sunao ni narenai mono

Kurikaesu koi wa  
Kinou no namida ni makenaide  
Shiawase sagashiteru  
Tsuyosa no shirushi

What you gonna do, touch me baby  
Am I in love, kiss me baby  
Itoshii sono (nukumori) kanjitara  
Anata no ude no naka ni  
Tsutsumarete umarekawareru  
Ima subete ga kagayakidasu no  
Falling for you

Ima subete ga kagayakidasu no  
Falling for you

Asmodeus and Yokoshima clapped and whistled as Sora blushed and stepped down the stage.

"So, how was I?" she inquired.

Yuji smiled, "That was great, Sora." Sora smiled and blinked when she heard a ringing sound. Yuji reached into his pocket and opened a cellphone. "Talk to me."

"Yuji," Warren called, "I'm sorry to interrupt your personal time, but an Imagin's causing trouble."

"One of ours?" Yuji inquired.

"Nope, we've got a rogue. Think you can handle it?"

"Is that a trick question?" Yuji retorted. "Agent Sky and I are on it." He hung up the phone. "Trouble outside."

Sora frowned sadly, "So, is the date over?"

Yuji grinned, "Far from it. Now comes the fun part!"

* * *

"Burn everything!" the Salamander Imagin said as he breathed fire in the Terminal. It had red skin and a head of flaming hair.

"BOMB'S AWAY!"

"Nani?" The Salamander Imagin was pelted by a blanket of bombs, but wasn't totally damaged. He looked and growled at the interloper.

It was a girl with white, angelic, wings, large, gold, cat paws that replaced her hands and feet. She had thigh-high, blue and gold, stripe socks, blue jean shorts, a blue halter top, and Egyptian jewelry. Around her head was a gold head band with a gold, cobra-shaped, ornament with ruby eyes. She had shoulder-length blue hair, green cat-like eyes, cat ears, and a golden tail.

Beneath her was Yuji, with his Liger belt strapped around his waist and a grin on his face, "Let's get wild! Henshin!"

**"ZERO FORM!"**

**Music – "Strike Laser Claw"**

Yuji was donned in his Zero armor and roared as he charged at the Imagin. Salamander spat fireballs at the incoming Rider, but his given cat-like agility allowed Yuji to dodge the blasts with ease. Liger Zero got in his face and fed him a 1-2 knuckle sandwich combo, followed by Liger Zero grabbing his head and feeding him a good number of knee strikes to the face.

The Salamander Imagin stumbled back from the beating, holding his face as he groaned in pain, "Dammit! I'll teach you to hit me!" He let loose a breath of fire and Liger dodge-rolled it. He then let loose another blaze.

Liger Zero scoffed, "Oh please." He thrust his hands forward and the flames gathered into an orb the size of a small basketball. "Chew on this!" He flung the fire orb back at the Salamander Imagin and it collided with his body, making him fall on his ass. Liger Zero looked up to Sky Panther, who was hovering above him, "Sky, give him a bath!"

"You got it!" Sky Panther complied as she flew over the Imagin. Her palms opened as a hole and bombs descended from her arms, bathing Salamander in explosions that kept the Imagin from regaining his bearings. She then shot a pair of lasers from her cobra head band, hitting the Salamander in the gut.

Liger Zero took this chance to charge at the Salamander Imagin as he swiped his pass across his belt.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

Liger Zero began running on all fours as his gold claws and the red nodes began to glow, charging with energy as he neared his target. The Salamander saw him coming and tried to fling fireballs at him in vain as Liger Zero simply ran through them like they were nothing.

**"Strike… Laser… CLAW!"** Liger Zero jumped up and reared his right claw and thrust it our as he sliced the Imagin in half, sliding across the floor for traction and standing upright. The Imagin's halves fell to opposite sides as he exploded in flames. Liger Zero then let out a victorious roar as Sky Panther landed next to him.

**End Music**

Liger Zero removed his belt and looked to Sky Panther, "So, how was your first mission on the job?"

She smiled, "To be honest, it was pretty fun!" Her ears perked up when she heard applause. She looked around and spectators were applauding the battle Yuji and Sky Panther had just silenced, making the Kaijin ARMOR agent blush.

Yuji put an arm around her shoulder and grinned, "You'll get used to it. So, how about we find a hotel where we can rest up?"

Sky nodded, "That sounds good!"

* * *

Yuji and Sora managed to find a hotel and book a room for the night. Sora was surprised at how classy the room was.

"Wow," she said, "that's a big bed."

Yuji nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Comfy too."

Sora bounced over to Yuji and sat next to him as he kissed his cheek, "I had a great time today. I haven't had fun like that in ages."

Yuji smiled, "I'm glad you was able to enjoy yourself, Sora."

She then moved in closer, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Yuji."

He got serious, "What's wrong?"

"What happened to my sisters, Tank and Bazooka?"

Yuji frowned, _'They must have messed with her head even more so than I first thought, if she can't remember their true names… It's amazing that she even knows her own name.'_ He put an arm around Sora's waist and pulled her close to him, "Tank and Bazooka… were K.I.A."

She gasped, "They're… dead?"

He nodded, "From the report I read, Shinichi fought them and Scarlet Claw."

She began to sob, "So… Shinichi-san wasn't kidding… when he said he kills in the field…"

Yuji turned Sora's body to him, "He may have killed them, but Shinichi had a job to do, as did I."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME?" she demanded as tears ran down her face.

He sighed as he wiped her tears, "Because I fell in love with you."

"What…?" Sora stammered. "But then why did you rip off my wings?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Well, you attacked first. And I only thought about immobilizing you. Sorry about ripping your wings off, though. It was wrong of me."

She calmed down and hung her head low, "To be honest… I… kinda fell in love with you too…" Yuji said nothing so that she could continue. "After I recovered, I was thinking about what I'd do when I saw you again. I admit, you were cute when I first saw you. But I was just so angry… Then after I ran away, I was going to leave Panther Claw and look for you, to tell you how I felt."

"And Black Claw found you." Yuji frowned at the memory. He remembered seeing Sora crucified on the tree. His anger had not been stirred like that in a long time.

Sora moved closer to Yuji, her breasts pressing against her chest as she sat in his lap, "But all that is in the past, and I want to focus on my life now and in the future, with you. I… I love you, Yuji."

She then pressed her lips against Yuji's. Yuji accepted the kiss and worked into it as well, snaking his tongue into her mouth so that he could meet hers. Sora relinquished her tongue to him and they danced in each other's mouths as Sora rocked her body on his. Yuji then took the initiative and worked his ungloved hands down her arms, stroking her smooth tan skin as Sora worked on removing his vest. She slowly slid the zipper down and snuck her hands under his shirt. She could feel his toned skin and was getting excited. She decided to break the kiss and disrobe her date, removing his coat and tossing it to the side, she did the same to his vest and made the muscle shirt her next target of attack. Yuji gave in as he lifted his arms over his head, allowing Sora to remove his shirt easier. She then drank in the figure of Yuji's muscled chest and licked her lips.

"You look tasty," she grinned as she scooted back to bend over slightly.

She bent over and licked Yuji's abs, working her way up as she made out with him again. She then felt Yuji's hands snaking into her shirt and massaging her skin. She moaned into his mouth from the touch and gasped when she felt Yuji massaging her breasts.

He broke the kiss and grinned, "As if I'd let you get away with that little stunt."

He then worked her top up and Sora lifted her arms, allowing Yuji to remove the shirt and toss to a corner of the room. He then reached around her blue bra and unhooked the clasp, letting it fall as Sora tossed it behind her. Next on his list was the skirt, but he decided not get rid of it, just yet. He found the skirt's zipper and slid it down. Sora's heart was pounding as she felt the zipper go down, centimeters at a time as Yuji's grin never left his face. She then gasped as she felt his right hand creep into her blue panties, his fingers tracing the outer lips of her special place sending shivers down her spine as she held onto his shoulder for support. Yuji wrapped his left arm around her waist as he slowly inserted a finger into the female Kaijin, making Sora whimper as she allowed the man she now loved to prod around her inner sanctum. She could feel his finger wriggling around inside her walls and she squirmed under his touch as he expertly investigated the warmth her flesh.

"Yuji…" she moaned as she picked herself up slightly, "more…"

Yuji obliged and inserted a second finger inside her as he pumping the digits in her pussy. Sora moaned as she felt his fingers moving in and out slowly and around her inner walls. She was getting wet down south and Yuji grinned, knowing this.

"Already getting wet, are we?" he teased as he worked his finger into her vagina more.

Sora could not answer as the pleasure inside her continued. She was savoring the feeling of Yuji's fingers inside her. She gasped as she felt her release on the way. She bit her lower lip, trying to hold back. But Yuji wouldn't have that as he pumped his fingers faster and faster. Sora moaned louder as she came, squirting on Yuji's hand, and stained her panties. She panted as she rode her orgasm, trying to regain her bearings.

_'He made me cum… just by using his fingers…'_ she thought out of wonder as she gazed into Yuji's eyes that seemed to glow slightly.

"Ready for the next round?" he inquired. She nodded and tried to stand, but nearly collapsed because she was weak at the knees. Yuji caught her and picked her bridal style, making the bronze-skinned girl blush as she was held in his arms.

"Careful," he smiled.

He then brought her to the bed and placed her body on the soft bed. She felt relaxed as the mattress matched the contours of her body. Yuji then grabbed a bottle of body oil and poured some on his hands. He climbed onto the bed and had the female Kaijin pinned down, gazing down on her as her emerald eyes gazed back into his sapphire eyes. He then took her lips in a soft kiss that she melted into as Yuji guided his hands to her tender breasts, giving Sora a gentle massage as she moaned into his mouth as they competed for oral dominance.

He broke the kiss and worked his oiled hands on her body. She sighed with satisfaction at the attention Yuji was giving her as she felt his slick hands oil her body. He turned her over and worked on her shoulders, rubbing the oil into her skin and he could feel the tension dissipate. He then worked down her back, making Sora sigh contently from the rub down. Yuji smiled, seeing that was getting comfortable. He then massaged her firm ass, working the oil in as he heard Sora purr with content. He smiled to himself and worked on her thighs, legs, and finishing with her feet before turning her over again.

He then kissed his way down Sora's body, making the girl shiver with pleasure as the Manakyte worked down from her neck, her shoulders, the valley of her breasts, her stomach, her naval and her smooth abs before reaching her crotch. She had a light patch of blue pubic hair and he found it cute. He then brushed her moist lips, making Sora gasp. He hooked his arms under her thighs and spread her legs as he breathed on her pussy, making Sora moan from the warm sensation of his breath.

"Stop teasing me…!" she demanded.

Yuji chuckled, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

He then delved his tongue into her and she uttered a drawn out moan as she felt her lover's tongue probe her pussy. She moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair as she held his head in place so she could enjoy the feeling she had between her legs.

"Yuji…" she moaned, "it feels so~ good…!"

Yuji didn't reply as he pushed her body up slightly so he could poke his tongue into her ass.

"Oh, God," she gasped. "That's so dirty…! But it feels good! Lick me more down there, Yuji!"

Yuji obeyed and switched between her ass and pussy as he ate out his new lover with greater fervor than before.

Sora gripped the sheets tightly as she bit her lip and trued to hold back, but she couldn't take it as she felt another release on the rise. "Yuji…gonna…cu-ah-ahhh!" She let loose her fluid and Yuji merely drank her nectar until he took in every last drop. She panted as she blushed fiercely.

Yuji rose from his place and began to disrobe the rest of his clothing as he was soon as naked as she. She "eeped" at his size and was a little nervous, fearing that he may not fit.

"Wait," she urged.

Yuji cocked an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

She blushed, "You made me feel good… So I should at least return the favor."

She gently pushed him back as she rose from her position and now pinned Yuji down. She gazed at his erection and gave it a gentle kiss. She took hold of his shaft and gave his head a small lick. She then took his meat into her mouth, hearing Yuji grunt a little as she warmed his cock with her mouth. She then bobbed her head on him as he sighed softly. She worked her tongue on his dick and massaged his sack. She let him go and sucked on his balls, lapping his skin with her tongue as she rolled his balls around in her mouth.

Yuji chuckled, "Not bad, Sora."

He then picked her up and pulled her into a kiss. She felt his erection against her pussy and blushed as he brought her down with him, putting her on top. He then began sucking on her breast, making Sora moan as Yuji massaged her ass with a free hand. She then got up and straddled Yuji, his erection lying against her stomach. She lifted herself above his cock as she gazed into her lover's eyes.

"Yuji," she spoke, "can you use your powers, please?"

He blinked, "You want me in my Manakyte form?" She nodded. "You sure you wanna do this?" Yuji asked.

Sora nodded, "I do."

He sighed, "Alright, but I won't go anywhere past 20% of my full strength. I might break you in half by accident."

She nodded as Yuji's arms, legs and feet, sides, cheeks and back were covered in scales that matched his eye color. His erection grew stronger and he held Sora by the waist. She whimpered from his scaly touch as she lowered herself on him. She gasped loudly as she felt her pussy being stretched by his girth. She winced as she felt her barrier break and felt blood flowing out of her.

"Oh, god, it's so big…!" she cried as she pushed herself further down until Yuji had filled her. She sighed as she felt a sensation of oneness and completion as she was fully penetrated. She gasped Yuji's hands and their finger locked together as Sora began to bounce her body on top of him, continuously impaling herself on his slick meat and gasping each time she went down on him. "Yuji… you're so hard! It feels so~ good, Yuji! You're cock is so big!" she cried out as she rode him."

Yuji gazed up at his new woman and smiled, "You're so tight, Sora…"

He let her go and rose up to kiss her as she locked her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and the lip lock continued until her moved down to her breasts, suckling and massaging the mounds as Sora's moans continued to grow in volume. He then pushed up into her as Sora gasped with each thrust, wrapping her arms around his shoulders for support.

"Yuji…" Sora called, "I'm gonna cum… gonna cum… Ah…hah…AHHHNN!" She clamped down and came hard, soaking Yuji's crotch. Yuji wasn't done as he sped his motions, making Sora yipe from the sudden burst of speed from Yuji. "Oh yes, Yuji… Faster! Make me cum again! Fuck me harder, Yuji!" She screamed again as she went through her third orgasm, flooding Yuji's crotch as he grunted, finally filling her womb with his seed. She felt overwhelmed by the flood of cum in her and was pushed off Yuji as she fell back, panting. Cum overflowed from her pussy as Sora rode out her orgasm. "You came…so much…" She grinned, "Getting me pregnant on the first try?"

Yuji pinned her down and grinned, "You don't have to worry about getting pregnant. And don't even think for a second that I'm anywhere near done." He lifted her leg and put it against his chest as he plunged himself into Sora's pussy once again, making the Kaijin moan loud as she was stretched again. Yuji proceeded to pound into Sora as skin made loud contact with skin, their crotches slapping against one another as the two lovers reengaged in their coitus union.

"Oh, yes, Yuji! Fuck me!" Sora encouraged. "Ravage me, violate my cunt with your grand cock!" She screamed as she came once again, her eyes rolling back and a wide smile on her face as she felt Yuji's cock pump more fluid into her. She rose shakily and got on her hands and knees as she glared back at Yuji, wiggling her ass at him, "Done already, Yuji?"

Yuji grinned, "I have not even begun to fuck!" He grabbed her by the waist and speared his way into Sora's pussy, yet again, as he rocked back and forth into his lover and drilling her with enthusiasm.

"Oh, Yuji," Sora smiled widely, "Fuck me! I want you to fuck me so hard! Flood my pussy with your hot cum! AHHN!" Her wish was granted as Yuji slammed into her pussy and flooded her with another blast of cum. He wasn't done as he pulled out of her and sank his cum soaked cock into her waiting ass. "OH, MY ASS!" she screamed. "YOU'RE FUCKING MY ASS! IS IT TIGHT ENOUGH, YUJI?"

"Oh, this tight ass of yours should be illegal, Sora..." Yuji grunted as he slammed in to her back door with obvious relish. He blinked as Sora then transformed into her Kaijin form, her tail wrapping around his waist to keep him in place. He grinned, "Well, looks like I found your weak spot, Sora." He bent over and palmed her tits as he picked her up and pounded into her rear harder and faster.

Sora's smile was plastered on her face as she was drooling, "Oh, yeah, baby! FUCK ME! FUCK MY TIGHT ASS! YUJIIIIII!" She screamed his name to the heavens as Yuji flooded her ass with his cream, making her fall forward and onto the pillow as she panted with dazed eyes. She turned over and pulled Yuji's body close to her as the two gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you, Yuji…"

Yuji smiled, "And I love you, Sora." They shared another long kiss before Yuji pulled the covers over their bodies and rifting to sleep.

On the other side of the wall, Daichi sighed in relief, "Finally. I thought those two would never shut the fuck up!"

Leviathan leaned into Daichi's chest and grinned, "New girl's got some powerful lungs, I'll give her that." She looked up to him and grinned, "So, wanna go again?"

Daichi rolled his eyes and muttered, "Insatiable woman…"

* * *

Bushido: And that brings an end to that. Yuji Fudo and Kamen Rider Liger are my brainchildren. Shinichi belongs to Kamen Rider Chrome and the other characters in this story belong to their respective owners. Hope ya'll like it!


End file.
